Le retour de la Peste
by Alexyn
Summary: Un jour ce garçon est apparu dans sa vie et a tout mis sans dessus dessous. Mais voilà quand on s'appelle Scorpius Malfoy et qu'on est le fils d'un conservateur jusqu'aux bout des ongles en phase de devenir président tout est bien plus compliqué. Pas besoin d'ajouter une journaliste qui fouine de partout. 100% A.U
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Les personnages sont de la magnifique J.K. Rowling, l'intrigue m'appartient.

Résumé: U.A sans magie: Un jour ce garçon est apparu dans sa vie et a tout mis sans dessus dessous. Mais voilà quand on s'appelle Scorpius Malfoy et qu'on est le fils d'un conservateur jusqu'aux bout des ongles en phase de devenir président tout est bien plus compliqué. Pas besoin d'ajouter une journaliste qui fouine de partout. 100% A.U

Note: Il s'agit de ma première fiction sur ce site donc j'espère que ça vous plaira. Enjoy !

.

Prologue

.

 _ **Le retour de la peste**_

.

Coucou mes petits loups

Comment vous portez vous en ce début d'août?

Attendez.

Je me fiche royalement de la réponse car vous le savez, je le sais, le monde le sait, une seule chose m'intéresse plus que moi même, les potins.

Après des vacances forcées je reprends la plume. Comment vous ne le savez pas ? Le fait que la grande Rita Skeeter ait été mise à la porte du torchon journal _La Gazette_ vous a échappé ? Sûrement comme le fait que son charmant directeur, le si respectable Barnabas Cuffe... fricote avec les barons de la drogue écossaise (*1).

Oupssss !

Où devrai-je dire Zoop, passé à la trappe, ni vu ni connu.

Énorme erreur monsieur Cuffe.

Vous si fin diplomate, ignorez vous donc que l'on ne m'évince pas comme ça ?

Je m'adresse personnellement à vous Monsieur Cuffe car je sais que vous me lisez, dévorant chaque phrase, vous délectant de chaque mots, aspirant jusqu'à la moelle chaque caractère que j'écris.

Vous n'êtes pas si différents des 3 millions d'habitants de ce pays qui attendent chaque mardi la parution de ma rubrique, tremblant d'excitation et d'appréhension en se demandant qui l'encre de ma plume noircira cette semaine ?

VOUS.

Essayez d'éloigner un reporteur d'une piste et vous pouvez être sur qu'il s'y collera comme un chewing-gum à une tignasse de m'avez pris mon boulot, erreur professionnelle dite vous ?

Comme pourrait dire De Palmas :

J'en ris encore.

Voyez vous Cornelius, je vous en ai voulu au début. Profondément. Indéniablement.

Mon cœur balançait entre vous roulez lentement dessus avec ma mini Cooper verte où vous traîner au Prud'homme pour licenciement abusif. Puis je me suis assise dans un parc, ce qui ne m'était pas arrivé depuis...au moins la dernière déclaration d'impôts du premier ministre. (*2). C'est à ce moment que je me suis dit : « Rita, Rita, Rita, qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? »et la, la vérité me frappa de plein fouet

je faisais parti des 13% de chômeurs du pays. Wouaw ! Suis-je la seule à trouver ce nombre encore plus effrayant que la collection printemps/été de Bellatrix Lestrange(*3) ?

Une envie furieuse me pris d'écrire, dégainer ma plume, percer en plein cœur, dans le vif du sujet. Et c'est ce que je fis car c'est ce que je suis. Certains ont la gâchette facile, moi c'est la rhétorique.

Voilà pourquoi chèr(e)s lecteurs(trices) c'est sur mon nouveau blogue : _La relève de la Peste_ que vous pouvez lire cet article ainsi que tous les prochains à paraître et vous pouvez être sur qu'ils seront aussi nombreux que sulfureux.

Je dois donc vous remercier Barnabas pour avoir libéré le monstre de ses chaînes.

Plus aucun compte à rendre.

Journaliste indépendant, comme ce nom sonne doux à mes oreilles.

Qui que vous soyez, derrière votre grand bureau, dans vos beau smoking et robe de gala, un mot

TREMBLEZ

Ce que vous vous donnez tant de mal à cacher vous pouvez être sur que je le révélerai.

Et oui Bitches l'enfant terrible de la capitale est de retour.

Ne dites pas le contraire je sais que vous me vénérez.

.

XXX

Votre Peste Préférée

.

Articles susceptibles de vous intéresser :

*(1) _La grande Librairie du Parrain Fudge_

*(2) _La déclaration (et pas d'amour) de Kinsley Shacklebolt_

*(3) _50 nuances de gore par Bellatrix Lestrange_

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

.

 _ **Politiquement incorrecte**_

.

Coucou mes petits loups !

J'espère que vous avez faim ce matin, mais avant tout un grand merci pour votre amour ( je sais que vous m'aimez ne le niez pas),vous avez été 2 millions cinq cent cinquante trois mille deux cent dix huit à lire le premier article de mon nouveau blogue. Il semblerait que le juge Mcgonall fasse parti de mes fervents lecteurs ( Je vous salue votre honneur, d'ailleurs j'ai quelques PV impayés, vous pouvez faire quelque chose ? ) car pas plus tard que mercredi, une enquête sur Barnabas Cuffe a été ouverte.

Coïncidence ?

Pour ma part j'ai déjà commencé à rassembler les archives de ces cinq dernières années et je vous invite à faire de même. Ce cher Cuffe aura besoin de lecture derrière les barreaux d'Azkaban. Je sais je suis trop bonne.

Ma générosité me perdra.

Je ne vous ferai pas languir plus longtemps je sais pourquoi vous êtes là.

 **Aperçu cette semaine :**

.

Une paille ? Non.

Un fil de pèche ? Non plus.

Un chewing-gum étiré ? Bien tenté.

Un brin d'herbe anorexique ? Vous brûlez.

 **Fleur de Lacour** ? Dans le mille !

→ **Le mannequin a été aperçu à la City en bien piteux état** ( voir photo ci-dessous) cheveux ternes, teint pale, traits tirés dans une robe signée Luna Lovegood de la saison dernière. Méconnaissable.

J'ai presque eu une larme à l'œil. Presque . Mettre un bustier de la saison dernière, c'est sooo has been.

Pas étonnant que le DJ **Bill Weasley** lui ai préféré l'électrique **Nymphadora Tonks** (*1) .

Reprends toi chérie, ne serait ce que pour m'éviter la cécité ou alors reste chez toi.

→ **Le magna des affaires Sirius Black à Abu Dhabi** où il passe ses vacances. Hôtels, restaurants, et poules de Luxes, rien n'est trop beau pour le riche héritier. Il n'y aurait pas une petite place pour moi dans ton nouveau jet privé (60 millions de gallions) Sirius ?

Rappelons le, après la liquidation totale d'une des filiales de _Black Entreprise_ (et par la même occasion, le licenciement de trois mille employés (*2)) le PDG méritait bien une petite pause détente non ?

Je vous ai gardé le meilleur pour la fin :

Il semblerait qu'il y ai de l'eau dans le gaz au 12 square Grimmaurd. Alors que le candidat du parti démocrate **Harry Potter** était jusque là en tête des sondages pour le premier tour des présidentielles , rien n'est à présent moins sur.

Si vous ne vivez pas dans une grotte,vous avez été à coup sur victime du harcèlement médiatique qui sévit depuis le début de la campagne. Spots publicitaires, affiches, tracts, meeting ( Ils ont osé remplacer la retransmission du concert des Bizarr'Sisters par un meeting en direct de l'écologiste Neville Londubat... BORDEL! La chaîne n'a pas compris que le but était de faire de l'audience, de l'AU-DI-AN-CE les gars ! Comme si il y avait des gens pour se soucier de l'environnement ). Bref, à trois mois du premier tour, la politique est partout et moi je vomis la politique.

Un beau vomis épais et puant avec de gros morceaux.

Cependant et a mon plus grand étonnement, je ne vous cache pas qu'au moment où je tape ces quelques mots mon excitation est au stade terminal. Figurez vous que la scène politique ne m'a jamais (au grand JAMAIS) paru aussi passionnante que depuis ces 6 dernières heures. (Temps qu'il m'a fallu pour vérifier l'info et passer au salon de manucure.)

Scoop : Alors qu' Harry Potter a accès sa campagne sur l'égalité des droits et des opportunités notamment pour les pauvres, gueux, personnes du peuple, plus démunis, la transparence, le partage et les valeurs familiale il semblerait que son épouse, Ginny Weasley, lui fasse mauvaise pub. Comment vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Normal c'est tout frais et exclusif, je vous avez prévenu !

Repérée par l'un de mes oisillons, Ginny Weasley, en charmante compagnie au bras d'un homme qui ne semble pas être son tendre époux. Personne ne l'a prévenu que l'adultère (je considère comme tel le fait de promener sa langue dans la bouche d'un(e) autre, nous n'allons pas chipoter) c'est mal, surtout quand son mari prétend à présider le pays.

VBT. Very Bad Timing.

Récapitulons, le foyer de Potter ne semble plus aussi parfait que celui de son concurrent direct, Draco Malfoy et son impeccable femme ambassadrice de l'ONU Femmes, son impeccable fils premier de classe et virtuose, son impeccable programme de bourgeois conservateur à la morale étriquée, son impeccable coiffure blonde dont pas un seul cheveux ne dépasse. Cet homme est juste impeccablement insupportable. Pourtant personne n'est tout blanc pas même l'irréprochable monsieur Malfoy.

Qui croit-il donc berner avec sa laque à 74 gallions le demi litre ( Preuve à l'appui) ? Pas moi.

Mais les faits sont là, les sondages que nous savons ô combien fidèles, donnent le mari cocu en tête avec 23% des intentions de vote talonné de près par Monsieur Propre ( 21%) et le candidat du parti écologique Neville J'annule-ton-concert avec 19%. ( il y a donc bien des gens qui votent pour la sauvegarde des fougères de Madagascar)

Ce petit bémol aura-il une retombé sur le scrutin ? J'en suis certaine et soyez sur que je vais suivre de très TRÈS TRÈÈÈÈÈS prés cette histoire.

Remerciez maman de vous glisser chaque mardi de quoi vous mettre sous la dent,

Je sais que vous m'aimez

XXX

La peste Verte

.

Articles susceptibles de vous intéresser :

(1*) _Les noces rebelles où quand le mari s'enfuît avec la demoiselle d'honneur_

(2*) _Quand le Black danse les syndics pleurent_

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

.

Ron Weasley courait à toute hâte à travers les couloirs du deuxième étage, ses pieds foulaient à peine le sol avant de s'élancer à nouveau dans les airs. Cet homme ne courait pas, non il volait. Du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt, le colosse avait tout du Gulliver de Jonathan Swift, la tignasse rousse et le costard cravate en plus. Dans sa hâte, il bouscula trois personnes mais ne pris pas la peine de s'excuser. Il fallait dire que depuis ce matin la bâtiment avait tout d'une ruche, chacun courait dans tous les sens, une grande cacophonie qui n'avait rien de joyeux, et il n'était même pas 8h. La journée promettait d'être longue.

Ron stoppa sa course effrénée devant la porte à double battant du bureau du président du parti. Il plissa du plat de la main sa chemise qui s'était froissée dans sa hâte et toqua trois coups fermes. Un « Entrez » se fit entendre aussitôt. Le roux poussa la porte et dès l'instant où il aperçu son homologue, son assurance s'envola.

Devant lui, Harry Potter lui tournait à demi le dos, le regard fixé au delà de sa baie vitrée . L'homme ne bougea pas d'un millimètre pour s'enquérir de la nouvelle présence.

La mine fermée, les bras croisés, faisant tournoyer du bout des doigts ses lunettes qu'il tenait négligemment par l'extrémité d'une des branches, posture qu'il ne prenait que lors d'intenses réflexions.

Ron s'approcha lentement de son ami, car oui c'est ce qu'était avant tout Harry Potter pour lui. Après s'être rencontré bien des années auparavant sur les bancs de l'université, ils ne s'étaient plus quittés. Une grande amitié. Pourtant en cet instant précis, ce profond lien n'empêcha pas l'e rouquin de redouter la réaction de son acolyte.

\- Tu es au courant n'est ce pas ?

Un silence de plomb lui répondit. Le brun n'avait même pas daigné le regarder Ron se sentit obligé de préciser de quoi il parlait.

\- Pour l'article ?

Erreur fatale. Le roux nota pour lui même qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire mais c'était trop tard. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait pénétré dans le vaste bureau, Harry se tourna vers lui et le regarda. Ou plutôt le transperça de part en part et le pulvérisa sur place avec son regard vert laser. Le brun reposa ses lunettes sur son nez d'un geste démesurément lent et pourtant très gracieux avant de sortir de son silence.

\- Si tu fais référence à cette chronique qui sera sûrement lu rien qu'aujourd'hui par près de trois millions de personnes, la réponse et oui Ron.

\- Ah, donc tu l'as lu. Jusqu'à la fin ?

Le brun vint s' asseoir à l'extrémité de la grande table en bois vernis.

\- Oui et quelle pute.

\- Harry tu parles de ma sœur là !

\- Je pensais plutôt à cette fouine de Rita Skeeter mais Ginny ne perd rien pour attendre. On s'était mis d'accord pour n'annoncer notre séparation qu'une fois la campagne terminée.

\- Comment ça ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe avec Ginny ? Vous allez divorcer ? S'exclama Ron en venant s'asseoir sur la chaise la plus proche de son ami. Celui-ci passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux avant de se renverser dans son fauteuil en cuire.

\- Ça fait un moment maintenant que ça nous pend au nez. Elle me reproche de faire passer ma carrière avant ma famille. Et puis tu comprends « ce n'est plus comme avant »,«la flamme s'est éteinte » minauda Harry en imitant les intonations de son épouse sous le regard interloqué du roux.

\- Mon pauvre vieux je te plains. C'est tellement compliqué les femmes.

Et quand il s'agissait de Ginny ça l'avait toujours été doublement.

Ils échangèrent un sourire d'accord. Oui s'était bien vrai songea Ron. Harry était tombé sous le charme de sa sœur dès qu'il l'avait rencontré, malheureusement pour lui ça n'avait pas était réciproque et ce n'est que huit mois plus tard qu'elle avait daigné lui accorder un premier rendez vous. Après ça une chose en avait entraîné une autre et ils avaient vécu une belle idylle avec des hauts et des bas mais beaucoup de hauts et de moments magiques.

Pourtant comme nombreux avant eux leur histoire s'était essoufflée au fil des années et des gosses. Comme nombreux avant eux leur couple avait plongé dans une routine morbide. Harry avait une nouvelle conquête; sa carrière, certes cette dernière ne lui filait pas d' étrennes la nuit mais elle avait le mérite de le tenir éveillé de longues heures le soir, parfois même jusqu'au petit matin.

\- Je te sers un verre ?

\- Ron il n'est même pas 8h du matin.

\- Mais pas en Chine, tout est relatif ! Bon un café plutôt ? Harry acquiesça en rigolant et son ami se leva pour leur servir deux tasses fumantes.

\- Et les enfants dans tout ça ?

\- Ils sont grands Ron ils comprendront, enfin j'espère. James et Lily ont tous les deux leur vie. Entre la carrière sportif de l'un et les études en médecine de l'autre je doute que le ménage de leur parents soit leur principale préoccupation. Si tu veux mon avis, c'est temps mieux mais avec cet article on peut être sur que cette histoire va être mise sur le devant de la scène et qu'ils n'y échapperont pas. Je m'en fais plus pour Albus, à vrai dire plus j'y pense et moins je sais comment il va réagir. On a beau vivre sous le même toit, ce môme a toujours était une énigme pour sa mère et moi.

\- C'est qu'il peut être têtu mon filleul. Et à 17 ans on n'a plus rien d'un môme Harry je t'assure.

\- Ils grandissent tellement vite.

\- Ne m'en parle pas j'en ai deux à la maison, tu te décarcasses pour ces machins la et quand tu vois qu'ils n'ont aucune reconnaissance c'est à te dégoutter d'avoir des spermatozoïdes actifs. Figure toi que Rose veut partir faire ses études en France après l'obtention de son diplôme. En France tu imagines Harry ?

\- Oui et ?

\- C'est à presque deux heures d'avion !

\- L'autre bout du monde en somme.

\- Absolument ! Quelle sale gosse.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

.

\- Harry, cette fois ci ce n'est pas ton ami qui te parle mais ton plus proche conseiller, concernant cette affaire on est vraiment dans la merde.

\- Je sais Ron.

\- Il nous faut un plan en béton, sinon je ne donne pas chère de notre place au second tour.

\- Je sais Ron.

\- C'est certain que Malfoy va profiter de ce euuu, « léger incident »?

\- Carnage assuré ? Assassina politique ?

\- Je vais garder léger incident donc, pour se hisser en tête des sondages.

\- J'aurai fait la même chose à sa place.

\- Rassure moi dis moi que tu as une idée de génie.

\- J'y réfléchis. Crois moi je ne pense qu'à ça Ron.

.

.

.

Voilà ! ^^ déjà un grand bravo si les fautes d'orthographes ne vous ont pas découragé. J'ai fait une petite relecture mais bon hum hum ...

Si ça vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me donner votre avis.

À bientôt j'espère :)


	2. Chapitre I

Sur la banquette arrière de la Porsche Panama noir le jeune homme défaisait sa cravate sur laquelle était brodée les armoiries de son école privée. Grand et svelte, on devinait des muscles fins et bien dessinés sous sa chemise blanche pourtant boutonnée jusqu'au col. Les traits de son visage étaient lisses et semblaient avoir été sculptés dans du marbre. Son teint pâle presque translucide ne faisait qu'accentuer sa ressemblance avec les statuts des dieux grecs. Des cheveux blonds platine sagement ramenés en arrière de sorte qu'aucune mèche ne s'écarta du droit chemin, un nez à la courbure élégante, des lèvres charnues à souhait mais surtout deux pépites bleues clair incrustées dans son visage angélique qui accrochaient tous les regards.

\- Avez vous passé une agréable journée monsieur Malfoy ? Demanda le chauffeur.

\- Oui je vous remercie Dobby. Mes parents sont-ils au manoir ?

\- Non monsieur, votre père est en réunion toute la journée et votre mère m'a chargé de vous transmettre qu'elle ne rentrerait de la Garden Party de madame Zabini qu'aux alentours de six heures.

Six heures qui se transformeraient certainement en huit comme à chaque fois que sa mère et Délinda Zabini étaient ensemble songea le jeune homme en laissant glisser sa cravate au sol où elle vint rejoindre son sac de cours.

\- Dobby pouvez vous aller plus vite, j'ai horreur d'arriver en retard et ma leçon avec monsieur Lupin commence dans vingt minutes.

\- Bien monsieur, je vais faire mon possible.

Le blond se cala dans son fauteuil en cuire blanc et sortit un casque de musique qu'il glissa sur ses oreilles, se coupant ainsi des klaxons et du reste du monde.

Les premiers accords de la Grande Polonaise brillante se firent entendre et le jeune homme ferma les yeux écoutant religieusement chaque note et chaque variation de cette œuvre magnifique.

.

Drago Malfoy avait inscrit son fils unique au plus grand conservatoire de la capitale alors qu'il n'avait que cinq ans. Le petit garçon haut comme trois pommes s'était retrouvé assis sur un tabouret derrière un grand piano, ses pieds se balançant dans le vide et sa tête blonde ne dépassant même pas le repose partitions.

L'enfant avait été très impressionné par cet énorme instrument. Heureusement pour son premier cours ses deux parents avaient tenu à l'accompagner, tous les deux,ensemble. Son père, pourtant surbooké avait même pris son après-midi. Alors, quand il avait posé ses petites mains sur les touches produisant ainsi ses toutes premières notes, il avait été surpris puis transporté de joie en voyant le regard plein d'amour et de fierté que les deux adultes posaient sur lui.

Du haut de ses cinq ans, ce petit bonhomme pas plus grand qu'un plot de signalisation avait compris deux choses. Premièrement qu'il ferait tout pour que ses parents le regarde toujours comme en cet instant, deuxièmement que cet instrument avait quelque chose de magique qui lui permettrait de réaliser son premier souhait.

.

Le lendemain, à la première heure de la journée Drago Malfoy se faisait livrer au Manoir un piano à queue Steinway & sons.

12 ans plus tard, celui-ci se trouvait toujours au centre du salon principal de la demeure familiale.

.

\- À quelle heure souhaitez vous que je passe vous chercher monsieur ?

La voix du chauffeur sortit le pianiste de sa rêvasserie, la voiture de luxe était déjà garée devant les hautes grilles du conservatoire et Dobby légèrement incliné lui tenait la portière attendant qu'il descende. Le jeune homme retira rapidement son casque qui tournait dans le vide depuis de longues minutes déjà, s'étira et après un dernier regard dans le rétroviseur afin de s'assurer que sa coiffure était toujours impeccable il sortit du bolide.

\- Dans une heure ça devrait être suffisant.

Sans attendre la réponse du vieil homme, le blond s'en alla sans le moindre regard ou remerciement et poussa la grande grille.

De l'extérieur, les gens qui ignoraient ce que renfermait ce portail ne pouvaient tout simplement pas s'imaginer ce qui se trouvait juste derrière. Et pour cause, alors qu'ils étaient en plein centre ville, derrières ces impressionnantes grilles noir s'étendait un grand jardin avec une pelouse verdoyante et de nombreux arbres fleuris sous lesquels des jeunes gens s'adonnaient à fredonner des ballades, gratter quelques accords, prendre un goûter avant de repartir jouer ou tout simplement se reposer à l'ombre des saules pleureurs.

Le jeune homme ne s'attarda pas et suivit le chemin de dalles qui menait à un grand bâtiment blanc érigé fièrement au milieu du jardin.

Il passa la porte, traversa le hall d'entrée et monta directement par le grand escalier de marbre qui menait à l'étage. Il traversa le couloir sur lequel donnait un nombre incalculable de porte et s'arrêta devant la numéro 203. Trois coups et sans attendre qu'on l'y invite il pénétra dans sa salle de cours.

\- Bonjour Scorpius. L'accueillit aussitôt un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années avec un doux sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Bonjour Remus, vous allez bien ?

.

Remus Lupin était devenu son professeur de piano depuis qu'il avait atteint le deuxième cycle de son cursus musical, soit 9 ans auparavant. Cet homme à l'apparence calme et posée était une pointure dans le domaine musical. Habitué à jouer au Bolchoï il avait gagné plusieurs concours internationaux et lorsqu'en 1995 le pianiste du groupe Metallica n'avait pas pu assurer le show lors des Grammy Awards, c'était Remus qu'on avait appelé à la rescousse seulement quatre heures avant la représentation pour le remplacer. Une légende vivante . Malheureusement la carrière de Remus Lupin s'était brusquement arrêtée par une journée ensoleillée et un virage pris trop court. Sa moto était morte sur le coup lui avait eu un peu plus de chance si l'on voulait, une lésion de la cinquième et sixième vertèbres cervicales qui le laissa paralysé des deux jambes. À la suite de cet incident, le directeur du conservatoire lui avait fait une offre qu'il n'avait pu qu'accepter vu son état. Il l'avait recruté lui, son talent et son fauteuil roulant en temps que professeur de piano. Ça avait pris du temps mais Remus s'était surpris à aimer enseigner et transmettre sa passion.

Grâce à sa renommé l'homme avait le privilège de choisir ses élèves. Est t'est ce parce que Scorpius était le fils d'un avocat dont la réputation tout comme la fortune n'était plus à faire ? parce que Remus avait épousé la tante du père de Scorpius et considérait ce dernier un peu comme faisant parti de sa famille? Parce que ce garçon avait tout d'un ange à qui on ne pouvait rien refuser ? Où bien tout simplement parce que l'homme avait décelé un talent incroyable chez lui alors qu'il n'avait à l'époque que huit ans ? Pour quelle raison exactement, Remus Lupin n'aurait su le dire, mais il avait décidé de faire rentrer Scorpius dans le cercle très restreint de ses élèves. Et pas un jour il ne l'avait regretté.

.

\- Très bien et toi ?

\- Ça va. Je sors de cours et ma journée a été longue, pour ne pas dire pénible. Je suis content qu'on se voit ce soir Rémus.

\- Ton enthousiasme fait plaisir à voir, mais où sont tes partitions ? Lui demanda Remus en remarquant que son élève s'était présenté sans rien d'autre que sa chemise sur le dos.

\- Mes partitions ?

\- Tu devais commencer à déchiffrer _Gaspard de la nuit_ de Ravel pour aujourd'hui il me semble Scorpius. Non ?

\- Ah oui c'est vrai. Le jeune homme s'était assis au piano, le dos bien droit, les mains posées sur ses cuisses. Il fit un petit sourire mystérieux à Remus qui roula jusqu'à lui.

\- Pourquoi aurais-je besoin de partitions ? Poursuivit le jeune homme en levant de grands yeux pétillants de malice vers son professeur.

\- Tu le connais par cœur ? Remus avait du mal à cacher sa surprise. « Cette œuvre dure 25 minutes, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu l'as apprise en moins d' une semaine ?»

Scorpius haussa les épaules, un petit sourire soulevait le coin de ses lèvres, il ne pris pas la peine de répondre et après une profonde inspiration, il posa délicatement ses mains sur l'instrument et commença a jouer.

.

.

Deux heures plus tard, Scorpius quitta le conservatoire laissant derrière lui son professeur scotché. Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivé dans le jardin qu' il consulta son téléphone : 3 appels manqués de Teddy et 5 messages de son meilleur ami. Le jeune homme composa le numéro du premier, après une sonnerie à peine, une voix à l'autre bout du fil lui vrilla les tympans.

\- C'est pas trop tôt couz' ! Mon père t'as gardé super longtemps aujourd'hui !

\- Bonjour à toi aussi Ted', je vais bien merci de demander.

\- Sérieusement tu devrais porter plainte pour séquestration .

\- Peut être que tu passerais plus de temps à rendre visite à ton père en prison plutôt qu'à me harceler … c'est une bonne idée j'y penserai.

\- Impossible ! Je t'aime trop pour ça blondinet.

\- Je ne te connaissais pas ces tendances homosexuelles Ted'.

\- Tu oublies incestueuses !

\- On n'est même pas de vrais cousins.

\- À quelques degrés prés, on ne va pas chipoter. Bon tu fais quoi ce soir Scorpius?

\- Je suis occupé.

\- Ce qui se traduit par : je vais passer ma soirée à potasser mes bouquins seul dans ma chambre et pianoter jusqu'à pas d'heures. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment tes parents supporte ça, mais là n'est pas la question ! Il y a des groupes sympas qui passent ce soir au _New Morining_ ça devrait te plaire.

\- C'est qui ?

\- Deux trois groupes pas trop connus, viens ça va être cool tu verras et surtout ça te changera.

\- Je sais que c'est dur à imaginer pour toi Teddy mais en dehors de mes bouquins comme tu les appelle et de mon piano, j'ai aussi une vie sociale.

\- Les soirées et galas organisées par ton père et le gratin qui l'entoure ne comptent pas. Je te parle de sortir avec des gens normaux et de ton âge en plus de ça ! Tu sais, rencontrer des personnes, discuter d'autre chose que de l'économie de vente de charité ou de politique. Tu pourras même rouler quelques pelles à droite à gauche, promis je ne dirai rien à ton paternel.

\- Tu es affligeant.

\- Génial ! Je t'envoie l'adresse.

\- …

\- À ce soir couz' !

\- Mais j'ai pas dit … !

Avant que Scorpius n'ait pu terminer sa phrase, son "cousin" fou avait déjà raccroché. Il aimait beaucoup Teddy mais quand celui-ci avait une idée en tête, impossible de le faire changer d'avis. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être borné et puéril en plus de ça, et pourtant il avait deux ans de plus que lui. Dehors Dobby l'attendait et descendit lui ouvrir la portière dès qu'il l'aperçu. L'homme ne fit évidemment aucun commentaire sur le fait qu'il patientait depuis plus d'une heure. De toute façon c'était son boulot.

Le chemin jusqu'au manoir Malfoy se fit dans le plus grand calme et lorsque la voiture remonta l'allée qui menait à l'immense demeure, Scorpius fut étonné d' apercevoir la silhouette de Dane Zabini, son meilleur ami, assis sous le porche.

Le jeune homme, un grand métisse à la carrure d'athlète, des cheveux noir coupés courts, et une mâchoire carrée, ne leva les yeux de son i phone que lorsque Scorpius fut à sa hauteur et sortit ses clefs.

\- Mec à quoi ça te sert d'avoir un portable si tu ne réponds jamais ?

Scorpius lui fit un petit sourire d'excuse et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. C'est vrai qu'après avoir rappelé Teddy il avait complètement oublié de consulter les messages de Dane.

\- T'attends depuis longtemps ?

\- J'ai eu le temps de débloquer 16 niveaux de Candy Crush. Ça répond à ta question ?

Le blond rigola et s'écarta de la porte qu'il venait d'ouvrir pour laisser passer son ami. Celui-ci, en habitué des lieux, se dirigea tout droit vers le frigo et se servit un grand verre de jus avant de revenir dans le salon et de s'affaler de tout son long sur le grand canapé près du poêle.

\- La Garden Party de ta mère était si pénible que ça ?

\- Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point. T'en veux ? Le blond secoua la tête devant le verre que lui tendait le métisse et vint le rejoindre sur le canapé. « Ma mère a insisté pour me présenter à absolument TOUTES ses amies qui ont des filles de notre age, habituellement ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé, loin de là. Mais avec ma mère à coté c'était vraiment malaisant, je pouvais presque voir la liste des prétendantes qu'elle dressait virtuellement dans sa tête. »

\- 50 gallions que tu te retrouves fiancé de force avant l'été !

Le métisse lança un regard faussement horrifié à son meilleur ami et lui envoya un cousin au visage.

\- Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, on ne plaisante pas avec ce genre de chose ! Nos parents sont tellement déjantés que ce serait tout à fait possible.

\- Parle pour toi.

\- Parce que tu crois que les tiens ne viendront pas mettre leur petit grain de sel quand tu leur présenteras ta première copine et je ne te parle même pas de la future madame Malfoy ? Pour ça je pense que tes parents sont encore pires que les miens ! Plaisanta le métisse.

\- J'imagine déjà l'interrogatoire qu'ils lui feront subir, pauvre fille.

\- Attention arrêtez tout ! Scorpius Malfoy vient de révéler qu'il visualise une fille, oui vous ne rêvez pas, après 17 ans de mutisme, il daigne enfin parler de la gente féminine. Fera t-il le grand pas ?

\- Pourquoi faut-il que je sois constamment entouré d'idiots ?

\- Si vous venez de nous rejoindre sur Zabini Chanel, figurez vous chères auditeurs que le célébrissimement canon Scorpius Malfoy vient de nous faire des révélations EX-CLU-SI-VES sur sa vie sentimentale, qui rappelons le est inexistante depuis que celui-ci s'est mis en tête de se préserver pour la femme parfaite, donc depuis dix sept ans. Je vous parle évidemment de la Femme avec un grand F majuscule. Demoiselle qui n'a jusque là encore jamais montré le bout de son charmant minois.

\- Dane s'était redressé sur ses genoux pour mimer son interview et se pencha vers le blond lui tendant la télécommande du poêle en guise de micro. « Que pouvez vous nous préciser sur cette mystérieuse inconnue Scorpius ? » Ce dernier tentait de paraître indigné, mais son air offusqué ne tint pas longtemps devant la mise en scène ridicule de Dane. Le blond se prêta donc au jeu et saisit la télécommande en rigolant.

\- Alors, laissez moi réfléchir. Je l'imagine, belle, une vraie beauté sauvage avec une longue chevelure blonde ou rousse, j'aime bien les rousses. Un peu réservée, mais très joyeuse, lumineuse même, un esprit vif et avec un doux sourire.

\- Intéressant tout ça ! Une préférence pour la couleur des yeux ?

\- Clairs mais surtout très expressifs.

\- Alors je récapitule, nous cherchons donc une rousse un peu blonde, caractérielle mais timide, jolie mais intelligente, quoi de plus facile ? Nous allons lancer de ce pas un avis de recherche, en contrepartie vous devrez loger le charmant présentateur que je suis afin que celui-ci n'ait pas à remettre les pieds chez lui tant qu'il n'aura pas la certitude que le dernier invité de sa tendre mère ait quitté la villa.

\- Comme si tu avais besoin d'une excuse pour t'inviter chez moi le taquina Scorpius.

Ils se connaissaient avec Dane depuis leur naissance et avaient grandi ensemble. Au sens propre du terme, il ne se passait pas une semaine sans que l'un finisse la soirée chez l'autre, Scorpius avait même une partie de son dressing réservée aux affaires de Dane. Il avait pourtant insisté pour que son meilleur ami laisse ses affaires dans l'une des nombreuses chambres d'amis du manoir, mais rien à faire, Dane était un squatteur impossible à déloger de sa chambre. Et réciproquement, Scorpius avait son propre nécessaire de toilette, soit un assortiment d'une quarantaine de produits de beauté, un peignoir et des chaussons brodés à son nom chez les Zabini.

\- Teddy m'a proposé de le rejoindre dans un bar où des groupes se produisent ce soir, ça te dit ?

\- Laisse moi réfléchir, de l'alcool, de la musique, des filles,Teddy et toi, la question se pose t-elle vraiment ?


	3. Chapitre II

_Hello ? Il y a encore quelqu'un ? ( écho ... )_

 _Bien le bonjour ! Ce chapitre a mis du temps a être posté, genre vraiment très longtemps et je m'en excuse x) je suis la première à râler quand une auteure met 20 ans à poster donc vraiment désolée pour ça mais bon vous savez comment c'est: la flemme … X)_

 _Donc me revoilà tout de même ! Spéciale dédicace à Siama-san et RedFaether pour leur review sur le dernier chapitre j'espère que celui-ci vous plaira tout autant. Bonne lecture ! On se retrouve en bas …_

 _(P.S je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes qui auraient passé les mailles du filet)_

.

.

21 heures passées de plusieurs minutes.

La Porsche Panama s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'un bar devant lequel une quinzaine de personnes étaient agglutinées malgré la fraîcheur de la soirée. Au dessus des chevelures aux couleurs excentriques pour une bonne partie, s'élevait une épaisse fumée blanche translucide qui contrastait avec la pénombre naissante du soir.

Le New Morning dans toute sa splendeur, ses jeunes, ses néons et ses notes de musiques qui s'échappaient à chaque ouverture de la grosse porte d'entrée.

Dane et Scorpius descendirent de la voiture et se dirigèrent vers la porte en bois massive. Le premier portait une chemise de soie argentée, empruntée quelques heures plus tôt dans l'armoire de son acolyte et qui épousait parfaitement son corps athlétique . Après plus d'une demie heure d'hésitation et de soupires d'exaspération de son meilleur ami, Scorpius avait lui opté pour un modèle plus sobre mais pas moins classe, une chemise Fendi bleu foncé découpée à la perfection, un pantalon en toile noir taillé sur mesure ainsi qu'une petite paire de chaussure de ville dont le prix devait avoisiner le salaire mensuel d'un cadre lambda, ce qui lui donnait une allure classe et décontractée à la fois .

Les deux jeunes hommes s'avancèrent d'un pas assuré vers la porte d'entrée du New Morning. Évidemment, aucun des deux n'avait l'âge autorisé pour entrer dans ce genre d'endroit, évidemment, le videur ne s'en formalisa pas. Pour tout œil avisé, les fringues qu'ils avaient sur le dos suffisaient à leur ouvrir n'importe quelle porte des soirées de cette ville. Après une vague salutation et un bref hochement de tête, le videur les laissa entrer.

Scorpius eu d'entrée un mouvement de recul, l'endroit était bondé. Le jeune homme avait pourtant l'habitude des cocktails avec des centaines de people mais le spectacle qui se tenait devant lui n'avait rien de comparable avec ces banquets.

Des épaules collantes se frôlaient à chaque déplacement, des cheveux poisseux se balançaient de droite à gauche traînant au passage dans un verre ou deux. Le blond eu soudain une furieuse envie de rebrousser chemin, plus qu'une envie, c'était une nécessité. Sa sphère privée se retrouverait obligatoirement envahi par des coudes et des relents de transpiration et il avait horreur de ça.

Regrettant déjà de s'être laisser entraîner ici par Teddy, le blond lança un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui afin de repérer les éventuelles issues. Sur sa droite, nombreux étaient les assoiffés à faire la queue prés du comptoir, agitant frénétiquement la main pour capter l'attention de la barman.

Devant lui se dressait un petit couloir qui donnait sur une salle plus grande.

Une salle avec des petites tables hautes arrondies disposées en arc de cercle autour d'une scène surélevée. La pièce n'avait pas de fenêtre et les seules lumières présentes,venaient des multiples néons accrochés au mur parmi les nombreux cadres photos. Des photos qui représentaient à elles seules tous les genres musicaux et tous les grands artistes quelque soit leur génération, origine et sexe. Ainsi Edith piaf côtoyait Jimmy Hendrix tendis qu'un peu plus loin près d'un néon vert, les Beatles étaient collés à Lady G.

\- Mon blondineeeet préféré ! Te voilà enfin ! Et tu es venu avec Dane. Je suis content de te voir gros.  
Le métisse haussa un sourcil au dernier mot du châtain mais ne fit aucun commentaire. À quoi bon de toute façon, selon lui Teddy Lupin était atteint d'un illettrisme incurable, maladie qui s'accentuait grandement quand l'un des héritiers Zabini ou Malfoy se trouvait dans les parages, à croire qu'il le faisait exprès...  
\- La première tournée est pour moi !Qu'est ce que vous buvez les gars ? Leur demanda Teddy en passant un bras autour des épaules de chacun pour les guider tant bien que mal jusqu'au comptoir.  
\- Ce sera un LLC pour moi.  
-C'est quoi ce truc ? Demanda le châtain en se tournant vers Dane, jamais entendu parler de ça.

Le métisse lui répondit sur le ton de l'évidence en prenant soin de bien articuler chaque mot.  
\- Un Lava Lamp Champagne.  
\- Un quoi ?  
\- Pitié Lupin à part la binouze tu connais autre chose ? Un Lava Lamp Champagne, comme son nom l'indique est un cocktail à base de Champagne, j'ai une petite préférence pour le Dom Pérignon, deux centilitres de liqueur de jasmin le tout saupoudré d'une cuillère à café de perles de figues. Ce n'est pas bien compliqué pourtant.

.

Scorpius profita de la mine complètement ahurie du fils de son professeur de piano pour rajouter une couche.  
\- pour moi ce sera un Atlantis .  
\- Encore un truc à base de Champagne à deux cents euros la bouteille ?

Le blond siffla devant le manque de connaissance de ce dernier, prenant son air le plus hautain il répondit tout de même.  
\- Rien de tel jeune inculte, seulement de la vodka, de l'eau gazeuse, du Perrier fera l'affaire, je doute fortement qu'il ai de l'eau naturellement gazeuse prélevée sur le Mont Fuji ... puis du citron vert et enfin la touche finale, de la barbe à papa.

.

Teddy les regarda tous les deux à tour de rôle, lentement, il passa de l'un à l'autre puis encore de l'autre à l'un, la bouche légèrement entre ouverte.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas sortir de votre monde de petits bourges l'espace d'une soirée et essayer d'être normaux ?  
Les deux garçons se regardèrent et d'un commun accord répondirent négativement un grand sourire aux lèvres. Teddy cherchait une réplique digne de ce nom, mais le gramme d'alcool qu'il avait déjà dans le sang ainsi que l'arrivée de la barman l'interrompirent.  
\- Vous avez choisi ?  
\- Eu ouai, je voudrais une lampe lavée par Dom Juan et un verre de Perrier à la barbe à papa s'il vous plaît mademoiselle .  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Il voulait dire un LLC et un Atlantis intervient Dane en faisant son plus beau sourire à la barman.  
\- Vous voulez quoi ?  
\- Un LLC, alors c'est un...  
Le métisse n' eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la main de Teddy atterrit sur sa bouche, nez et œil gauche en même temps.  
\- Laissez tomber la LSD on va prendre deux pressions. Non mettez en trois je vais en avoir besoin avec ces deux là.  
La jeune femme ne demanda pas son reste et se détourna du petit groupe d'excentriques afin de préparer sa nouvelle commande.  
\- Vous êtes vraiment insortables tous les deux ! leur asséna Teddy.

.

Leur commande en main, les trois garçons se dirigèrent vers une des tables hautes où les attendait une jeune fille.

Teddy passa l'un de ses bras sur la hanche de la petite blonde et l'attira vers lui afin de déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Cette dernière posa sa main sur son épaule en s'écartant un petit sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tu empestes la bière Teddy.

\- Désolé Choux.

La blonde secoua la tête d'un ton faussement réprobateur avant de se tourner vers les deux nouveaux arrivants. Scorpius se pencha pour déposer un léger bisous sur la joue .

\- Ce ne serait pas un motif de rupture ça d'ailleurs Victoire ?

\- Sûrement ! Mais il paraît que je l'aime. Lui répondit la blonde un petit sourire aux lèvres. Ça faisait un moment que je ne t'avais pas vu Scorpius.

\- J'étais un peu occupé et à vrai dire je n'ai pas vu la semaine passer.

\- Tu pourrais quand même répondre aux messages …

\- Désolé ?

Le blond lui adressa un petit sourire innocent auquel il savait que son amie n'était pas insensible et pour cause, ce sourire la était irrésistible.

.

Victoire Weasley, cette petite blonde aux yeux pétillants et au caractère posé mais décidé s'était immiscée petit à petit dans leur vie.

Lors de sa deuxième année de deuxième cycle, son cousin lui avait parlé d'une fille qu'il avait aperçu au conservatoire, seule, assise sous un banc à l'ombre d'un sol pleureur. Il n'avait pas osé aller lui parler, chose qui ne ressemblait pas du tout à Teddy. En effet ce garçon était d'une sociabilité à toute épreuve, à tel point qu'il aurait pu tenir une conversation avec une mouche. Le blond l'avait entendu se lamenter pendant des heures sur son lit. Trois jours plus tard l'héritier Malfoy avait été réveillé en pleine nuit par des cailloux lancés à sa fenêtre . Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand en entrouvrant prudemment son rideau il vit son cousin un étage plus bas qui lui faisait signe de descendre. Scorpius savait son cousin totalement fou mais de la à débarquer chez lui au beau milieu de la nuit, n'aurait il pas pu tout simplement lui téléphoner comme tout le monde ? Mais Teddy Lupin ne faisait rien comme tout le monde. Quand Scorpius sortit de chez lui pour savoir ce que diable venait faire ce taré à trois heures du matin sous sa fenêtre, Teddy lui expliqua tout simplement qu'il avait subtiliser les clefs du conservatoire de son père et qu'il comptait pénétrer dans le bureau administratif afin de copier les registres contenant les noms de tous les élèves.

Dans quel but ? Retrouver la jolie blonde du sol pleureur !

Comment aurait- il fait ça ?

Comment se serait il introduit dans le bâtiment sans faire sonner l'alarme ?

Comment aurait-il ouvert le bureau administratif ?

Trouver le fille au beau milieu des centaines et des centaines de noms ?

Ça évidemment Teddy n'y avait pas pensé, mais c'était du détail non ?

À en croire le regard que lui avait lançait Scorpius non.

Non.

Non ce n'était pas des détails. Le blond l'avait traité d' « imbécile sans cervelle qui n'avait que de l'eau dans la tête », il s'était pincé l'arrête du nez, chose qu'il ne faisait que quand il était extrêmement agacé et lui avait demandé si c'était la seule raison qui l'avait poussé à sonner chez lui à 3 heures du matin alors qu'il avait une audition le lendemain. Teddy n'avait rien dit. Il n'était ni fou ni suicidaire, il avait d'ailleurs remercié le ciel d' avoir doté Scorpius d'un magnifique sang froid qui en ce moment précis l'avait retenu de se jeter sur lui pour l'étrangler. Le blond lui avait calmement mais fermement expliqué que non ce genre d'idée, à 3 heures du matin n'étaient pas forcément les meilleures qu'il pourrait avoir, qu' ils reparleraient de cette blonde après son audition et que d'ici la, Teddy avait intérêt à remonter avec lui et à se coucher dans la chambre d'amis. Devant la mine peut convaincue du châtain qui était bien décidé à jouer les Arsène Lupin pour la soirée Scorpius ajouta qu'il n'aurait aucun scrupule à réveiller son père. À la mention de Drago Malfoy, Teddy était rentré instantanément dans le manoir en s'efforçant de faire le moins de bruit possible en montant l'escalier, à savoir pourquoi, ce n'est pas que le père de Scorpius l'intimidait ou le terrorisait mais pas loin.

Le lendemain en revenant de son audition Scorpius trouva Teddy assis sur le sol de sa chambre au milieu de dizaines de feuilles en provenance du conservatoire. Le blond n'avait même pas demandé comment il se les était procuré, sûrement pas légalement, il avait saisi une feuille et s'était assis contre le sommier de son lit sans rien dire. Sur la feuille qu'il tenait figurait une cinquantaine de noms avec le prénom, la date de naissance et l'instrument pratiqué. Une dizaine de prénoms féminins étaient surlignés en jaune. Scorpius posa la feuille et regarda tout autour de lui les feuilles éparpillées partout dans sa chambre. Victoire Weasley aussi douce et gentille soit elle, était rentrée dans sa vie d'une façon dont il se serait passé.

.

-C'est bien parce que je sais que tu te consacres corps et âme dans la musique que je te pardonne Scorpius. Et toi Dane quoi de nouveau ? Demanda la blonde.

.

.

Scorpius n'avait pas vu le temps passer, c'était tellement agréable quand ils se retrouvaient tous les quatre ensemble et il devait reconnaître que les groupes qui se succédaient sur scène ce soir n'étaient pas mauvais. Le blond avait rapidement abandonné sa bière à Dane pour se tourner vers la même boisson que Vic, une pina colada qu'il savourait avec plaisir en écoutant les dernières histoires hilarantes de Teddy. Soudain Victoire se redressa sur sa chaise tel un suricate son visage tourné vers la scène où un nouveau groupe était annoncé.

\- Ça y est c'est eux ! S'extasia la blonde en secouant l'épaule de Scorpius.

\- Qui ça ?

\- Mes cousins Rose et Hugo !

\- Je ne savais pas que tes cousins étaient musiciens s'étonna Scorpius. À vrai dire il ignorait jusqu'à l'existence même de ces dits cousins.

\- Ils ont monté un groupe avec un des amis de Rose il y a quelques temps, tu vas voir ils déchirent !

\- C'est quoi le nom du groupe Victoire ? demanda Dane.

\- Red Phoenix.

\- Connais pas mais ça claque comme nom fit remarquer le métisse en sirotant le fond de son cocktail.

.

Le nom n'était pas la seule chose qui « claquait » songea Scorpius captivé comme beaucoup d'autres par les derniers arrivants sur scène. Trois jeunes gens, une fille et deux garçons. Plus ou moins son age, quoi que, l'un des musiciens semblait légèrement plus jeune. Tous habillés de noir, il les détailla les uns après les autres.

.

La première à mettre les pied sur scène fut une jeune fille à l'allure littéralement électrique.

Moulée dans un pantalon en cuire et perchée sur les quinze centimètres de ses botes à talon aiguille elle fendit pourtant la scène d'un pas dynamique laissant flotter sa longue chevelure rousse derrière elle. Elle adressa un sourire radieux à la foule avant d'aller s'installer derrière un micro et d'enfiler la guitare électrique posée prés d'elle.

Rose.

.

Le deuxième à entrer sur scène sembla à Scorpius plus jeune. Tout comme la jeune fille il était doté de cheveux roux, flottant un peu dans son t-shirt noir à l'effigie de Nirvana il salua timidement le public avant d'attraper sa basse.

Hugo.

.

Enfin le dernier musicien entra à son tour sur scène. Jeans slim noir, chemise noir bouffante remontée jusqu'aux coudes, chevelure sombre. Il dégageait quelque chose d'aussi indéfinissable qu'indéniable.

L'ami de Rose.

.

Le jeune homme parfaitement à son aise, traversa la scène afin d'aller s'installer derrière la batterie.

Il sorti ses baguettes de la poche arrière de son jeans et les fit virevolter en l'air avant de les rattraper avec aisance.

Il pris un instant pour parcourir de long en large la petite foule qui s'était formée à l'intérieur du New Morning avant de se tourner vers ses deux acolytes, un mouvement de tête plus tard, batterie, guitare et basse électrique firent vibrer les cadres et néons accrocher aux murs.

.

.

\- Rose ! C'était vraiment génial !

La jeune fille s'esclaffa en rejoignant le petit groupe et embrassa sa cousine.

\- Ça me fait tellement plaisir que tu sois venue et toi aussi Teddy.

\- Je n'aurai manqué ça pour rien au monde ! Et de toute façon Vic ne m'a pas laissé le choix …

\- Tu rigoles j'espère ? La blonde lança un regard noir à son petit ami qui vint déposer un léger baiser sur sa joue.

\- Mmm... mais c'est vrai que c'était génial. Sincèrement vous avez assuré sur scène tous les trois.

\- Merci Teddy ! Je suis tellement contente que vous ayez apprécié. Merci, merci, merci mille fois ! Désolée je ne tiens pas en place ce soir une vraie pile électrique. C'est pas tous les jours qu'on arrive à se produire dans des endroits comme celui ci … Je suis totalement euphorique ! On était tellement intenable dans la loge que Hugo a failli nous étrangler Al et moi avant que nous ne montions sur scène. De vrais gamins ! Vous devez me prendre pour une folle sourit la rousse à l'attention des deux autres garçons.

Folle n'était pas le mot songea Scorpius en regardant la jeune fille ramener une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

\- Rose ! Je ne crois pas qu'on ait été présenté, leur dit-elle en tendant sa main vers Scorpius puis Dane.

\- Scorpius, enchanté mademoiselle.

\- Une terrible erreur que cet oubli, moi c'est Dane.

\- Scorpius et Dane … Attendez voir... Vic m'a déjà parlé de vous ! Un nombre incalculable de fois d'ailleurs. Vous passez une bonne soirée ?

\- Très, la musique était vraiment bonne.

\- Hé Rose ce ne serait pas ton batteur ? Demanda Teddy en désignant dans la pénombre de la salle une personne qui essayait de se frayer un chemin quelques tables plus loin. Rose se retourna vers l'endroit que venait de désigner le châtain.

\- Al ! Le héla t-elle en secouant vivement sa main afin de capter son attention. Ce dernier se retourna et scruta la pièce quelques instant avant de repérer la jeune fille. À sa vue un sourire éclatant fendit son visage. « Viens boire un verre avec nous Al ! » Le brun pointa du doigt le bar, endroit vers lequel il essayait tant bien que mal de se frayer un passage avant de lui faire signe qu'il revenait après.

\- C'était donc une apparition très furtive du meilleur musicien que je connaisse, alias mon meilleur ami, alias l'homme qui ne peut pas prendre un verre sans se faire assaillir à droite à gauche, mais plus communément appelé Al. Avec un peu de chance il reviendra avec sa bière dans une quarantaine de minutes.

.

Rose ne s'était pas trop trompée, une heure plus tard son meilleur ami les avait rejoint, pinte à la main, sourire aux lèvres, cheveux ébouriffés, et s'était installés avec eux.

.

Scorpius devait reconnaître que le soirée s'était écoulée de façon bien plus plaisante que ce qu'il avait pensé. Il avait sympathisé avec Rose qui en plus d'être d'être une remarquable musicienne à la voix divine était dotée d'une ouverture d'esprit assez rare chez les personnes de leur age. La jeune fille avait fait de nombreux voyages à travers le monde et en parlait de façon tellement enjouée qu'on ne pouvait être qu'absorbé par ses récits. En plus d'être une oratrice exceptionnelle, la jeune fille écoutait et échangeait avec plaisir. Lorsqu'elle parlait elle passait par moment ses doigts fins dans sa chevelure pour les ramener en arrière et Scorpius trouvait ce geste extrêmement sensuel. Rose venait de refaire ce geste inconsciemment lorsqu'elle se leva et s'excusa afin d'aller aux toilettes.

Scorpius en profita pour jeter un coup d'oeil à son téléphone. Deux heures trente- huit. Il n'avait vraiment pas vu le temps passer et il ne semblait pas être le seul. À coté de lui, Dane et Victoire parlaient avec véhémence de sport, où du moins c'est ce que cru comprendre Scorpius, la musique continuait de résonner dans l'antre et rendait les conversassions à plus de trente centimètres compliquées. De l'autre coté de la table, Teddy et le meilleur ami de Rose semblaient plongés dans une conversation passionnante mais impossible pour le blond d'en saisir le sujet. Quoi qu'il en soit, le courant avait l'air de très bien passer entre les deux jeunes hommes.

Le blond n'avait pas porté beaucoup d'intérêt au bassiste mais à présent qu'il était là, en face de lui, quelque chose le perturbait. Scorpius avait une excellente mémoire des visages et il était sur de n'avoir jamais vu ce garçon auparavant pourtant son visage ne lui était pas inconnue.

Étrange.

Très étrange même.

Il le détaille, son visage était d'une grande finesse bien qu'il eut une légère bosse sur l'arrête du nez. Ses cheveux plus courts sur les cotés avec des mèches rebelles sur le dessus lui donnaient un petit air punk, effet renforcé par l'anneau argenté qu'il portait à l'oreille gauche.

En proie d'une intense réflexion, Scorpius n'avait pas remarqué qu'il fixait toujours le brun qui s'en rendit compte et le fixa à son tour de ses grands yeux verts émeraudes. Ils s'accrochèrent l'un l'autre, gris acier contre vert électrique.

Scorpius détourna les yeux comme pris en faute. Mais de quoi exactement ? Il n'avait rien fait de mal, certes sa maman lui avait inculqué dès sa plus tendre enfance qu'il était impoli de fixer les gens mais son père lui avait aussi enseigner qu'il ne fallait jamais baisser les yeux. Tant pis il serait impoli. Il planta à nouveau ses yeux dans ceux verts émeraudes qui le fixaient toujours. Cette fois ci Scorpius ne détourna pas les yeux et ce qu'il vit le scandalisa au plus haut point. L'autre haussait un sourcil narquois et il se permit même un léger sourire. Scorpius en resta scotché. Est-ce que ce musicien à deux sous se payait sa tête ? Ça en avait tout l'air et il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à y croire.

\- Je suis de retour. Lança Rose en posant une main sur l'épaule du blond. « Tu m'avais l'air perdu dans tes pensés ça va ?

\- Oui juste un peu de fatigue. Je n'avais pas prévu de rester aussi tard.

\- De toute façon le New Morning ne va pas tarder à fermer je pense.

Trois tintements de cloche résonnèrent et la voix de la barman retentit :

\- On ferme dans quinze minutes !

Rose leva le doigt en l'air un sourire aux lèvres qui sous entendait: « Ah tu vois, je te l'avais bien dit ! »

Chacun revêtit son manteau, et tous se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Les conversations se poursuivirent dehors dans la bonne humeur bien que la températures ait chuté de plusieurs degrés.

Scorpius avait été rejoint par Dane qui grelottait dans sa chemise.

\- On rentre ?

\- Pourquoi tu as froid ? Le taquine le blond.

\- Ça se voit tant que ça ?

\- C'est ce qu'il arrive quand on privilégie son apparence à son confort.

\- Dit-il...

\- J'ai envoyé un message à Dobby en sortant il devrait être là d'une minute à l'autre.

\- Béni soit cet homme ! Il ne dort jamais votre chauffeur ?

\- Pas quand il est en fonction.

Le petit groupe commença a marcher le long du trottoir, les filles en tête, Dane et Scorpius en suivant et Teddy et Al fermaient la marche. Ces deux derniers formaient un duo assez atypique, le châtain contemplait la ville comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait de nuit et s'extasiait devant « la beauté des balcons ». Le brun qu'en à lui, marchait la tête rejetée en arrière tout en formant des ronds avec la fumée de sa cigarette qu'il recrachait lentement. Méthodiquement. Il semblait absorbé par cette tache et marchait comme ci rien d'autre n'avait d'importance.

\- Mec t'as pas une cigarette ? L'interpella un homme plus âgé que lui.

\- Non. Al avait répondu sans même le regarder, son visage pale toujours orienté vers le ciel et de la fumée sortant par à-coups de ses lèvres rosées.

\- Fils de pute.

Le brun s'arrêta et se tourna vers l'homme, plus grand que lui de dix bons centimètres, il expira sa dernière bouffée de cigarette sur le visage de l'homme.

\- Plaît-il ?

\- J'ai dit fils de pute. En plus je t'ai reconnu petit con donc je te le répète : fils de pute.

À l'avant Scorpius, Dane et les filles s'étaient retournés pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Teddy quand à lui tenta de calmer la situation avant que l'inconnu ne décide d'effacer le sourire insolent collé sur les lèvres de son nouvel ami.

\- Mec il t'a dit qu'il avait plus de clope, casse toi.

Mais à sa grande surprise la réponse cinglante qui s'en suivi ne vint pas de l'étranger.

\- T'occupe pas de mes affaires. Quand à toi, tu sais qui je suis tant mieux pour toi. Oui ma mère est une pute ce qui fait donc de moi un fils de pute, c'est une relation de cause à effet. Tu vois moi je n'ai aucune idée de qui tu es et je m'en fiche royalement, t'es juste un minable que j'aurai oublié demain et qui vit par procuration en lisant la presse à scandale. Maintenant si vous voulez bien tous m'excuser je vais vous laisser.

Sur ces mots il s'écarta de l'homme et de son groupe et s'avança sur la route, hala l'un des nombreux taxis qui circulaient à cette heure ci dans la capitale. Personne n'avait dit le moindre mot. Un taxi s'arrêta et le brun ouvrit la portière passager près à s'y engouffrer mais une petite voix le retint.

\- Al ?

Il se retourna vers Rose qui avait fait quelques pas vers lui avant de s'arrêter. La jeune fille semblait préoccupée.

\- Ça va aller ? S'enquit elle d'une voix faible où transpercée l'inquiétude.

\- Toujours ma belle. Le brun lui fit un clin d'œil et un sourire bien que l'envie n'y était pas.

Alors la rousse franchit les quelques mètres qui les séparaient et le serra dans ses bras.

\- Rose …

\- Peut être que toi ça va mais pas moi.

\- Je t'appelle demain.

\- Promis ?

\- Promis. Alors enfin la jeune fille consenti à desserrer son étreinte et le laisser monter dans son taxi qui démarra aussitôt. La jeune fille regarda la voiture s'éloigner les bras ballants.

.

\- C'était quoi ça ? Demanda Dane autant pour briser le silence que pour avoir une explication parce qu'il ne se considérait pas comme étant une personne totalement équilibrée mais là, la scène qui venait de se dérouler devant lui n'avait rien de normale.

\- Une fin de soirée ? Hasarda Rose qui essaya de changer de sujet par un trait d'humour. Victoire vint lui prendre la main et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

\- Fin de soirée je suis d'accord et exténuée aussi.

\- Nous aussi on va rentrer déclara Scorpius qui venait d'apercevoir la voiture. Je dépose quelqu'un ? Teddy ?

\- Non c'est bon, je dors chez Victoire, on est à deux pattés de maisons seulement on va marcher ça nous fera du bien.

\- Tu dors aussi à la maison Rosie ? Demanda la petite blonde à sa cousine des yeux suppliants.

\- Ok je vous suis.

\- Génial ! Bon à plus les gars et merci d'être venu.

\- Merci à vous pour l'invitation s'était vraiment sympa. Rose t'as une voix magnifique ! Les remercia Dane.

\- Bye!

La voiture fondit dans l'obscurité de la nuit ramenant ses deux jeunes passagers au manoir Malfoy.

\- Scorpius ?

\- Oui ?

\- C'est moi ou c'était un peu bizarre cette fin de soirée ?

\- Totalement bizarre oui.

\- Ça me rassure que tu l'ais remarqué aussi.

\- Je sais pas il était particulier l'ami de Rose non ?

\- En même temps quand tu t'appelles Potter ta vie est particulière non ? Quoi que tu me diras...

À peine Dane eu t-il prononcé ce nom que les rouages se mirent en marche dans la tête du blond et il se frappa le front du plat de la main se demandant comment est ce qu'il n'avait pas fait le rapprochement entre Potter père et Potter fils alors que ce dernier était la copie conforme du premier dont la tête apparaissait dans chaque revue de presse.

\- Scorpius ?

\- …

\- Non ? Tu ne l'avais pas reconnu ?

\- Dane s'il te plaît tais toi.

\- Ok... mais avant je voulais savoir, t'as passé ta soirée avec Rose... Elle est sympa comme fille et canon en plus …

\- Dane ?

\- Oui ?

\- S'il te plaît la ferme.

.

.

 _C'est encore moi ! Ne partez pas tout de suite, ce chapitre m'a pris du temps ( si vous suivez depuis le début vous avez du le remarquer ... ) donc un petit commentaire positif ou négatif est toujours le bienvenue ! Seulement 2 reviews sur le dernier chapitre pour PLUS DE 150 visiteurs c'est … peu on va dire ^^'_

 _Si vous ne savez pas quoi écrire laissez juste un « lu » ou mieux dites moi quel personnage vous préférez et pourquoi ?_

 _Voilà voilà à bientôt ! ( je me motive pour écrire plus régulièrement surtout que j'ai déjà tout en tête et qu'il faut "juste" le poser sur papier maintenant ^^ )_


End file.
